Need
by dalia-chan
Summary: Irvine and Squall have a one night stand...but is that all it was? extra lemony
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own them. :'( They all belong to those lucky bastards at Square Enix. Warning: YAOI. And lots of it, don't like that? Just simply don't read, k? For those of you who do read, please enjoy and review if you have some free time. 

Epilogue 

He watched him languidly stretch out his long limbs like a cat, and then the limbs fell still again. Strands of his light auburn hair fell into his face haphazardly, the rest streamed over his bare shoulders and down his muscular back. He stirred again, this time rolling onto his back all the while his eyes closed still in a deep sleep. He kicked his legs out, and the sheet, the only thing covering his nude body, fell to the floor. Squall picked it up and threw it back over Irvine hoping he wouldn't wake him.

Not that he was afraid of waking Irvine, he just didn't want to face him. And be reminded of the fact that he woke up thirty minutes ago snuggled into the warmth or Irvine's golden chest without so much of a shred of clothing on his own body. In his bed. Nude. With Irvine. Squall briefly recalled waking up and the memories of the night before rushing over him, then he smothered the memory and pushing it back - back into the farthest corners of his brain. He would be gone by the time Irvine awoke. Back to work and to the mountains of joyless paperwork. Irvine would go back to his quarters, pleased with his latest conquest, and life would continue as normal. Squall finished putting on his boots and glanced at Irvine once more. This never happened, cowboy.

Irvine grinned lazily as he opened his eyes, but it faded as he stared at the empty spot behind him. He sat up and scanned the room for his commander. Irvine had to smile at that thought, he sure was his commander last night.

"Squall?" Irvine called out. Silence. "Of course" Irvine grumbled, wrestling on his jeans. Why would he be there? He was Squall "whatever" Leonhart. Of course he wouldn't be there. Irvine pinched himself, okay that proved it had happened. He felt a sharp pain on his back and reached back and felt swollen flesh on his back. Of course he didn't imagine last night, he had the scratches to prove it. Irvine grabbed his shirt, realizing all the buttons were missing. The way Squall ripped off his shirt last night, it's a miracle it was still in one piece.

Irvine approached the doorway of Squall's bedroom. He figure he'd best leave as soon as possible, only…he had to make sure no one saw him. Squall would be none to pleased if there were any witnesses to a disheveled Irvine leaving Squall's rooms, he made that perfectly clear last night between passionate kisses.

Oh Gods, Squall's kisses. Would he ever be able to receive them again?

Irvine opened the door a crack and peered out. The hallway was empty, now's the time. He dashed out and ran down the hall towards the elevator. If they gave medals out for sneaking out of people's bedrooms undetected Irvine would have unending supply of them. However kissing and telling was another matter.

All of Balamb Garden seemed to know Irvine's conquests, it's a miracle he even has a bedpost, with the amount of notches in it. Heh. It was a reputation he was quite proud of. And, hoo boy! The amount of fame he would get if people found out that he bagged Squall. It almost made Irvine's chest swell with pride. Of course, he promised Squall that anything that happened last night would be a secret that no one could ever know about. Well, not so much promised as he was threatened to keep quiet. Although Squall only alluded to skinning Irvine alive with a devilish glint in his eye, but Irvine wasn't gonna take any chances. He doubted Squall would actually harm him physically, but he would probably take him off missions and give him so many menial jobs that he'd wish he were killed.

When Irvine got into his rooms he disrobed quickly and took a hot steaming shower. He almost regretted losing the scent of Squall on his body, but then he knew the memories of last night wouldn't fade as quickly. Clad only in a towel Irvine padded to his kitchenette and took out a bottle of water. As he sipped it he began to remember all the details about what had transpired the day before, so much like a dream, yet undeniably real.


	2. Chapter 2

To clear up any confusion, what follows is a flashback. ;)

Also I don't have a beta reader yet (will get one soon) so please excuse any mistakes.

Squall was mulling over paperwork…more like staring at it, not reading it. He realized he wasn't going to get anything done. Day by day he was becoming more and more disenchanted. The more peaceful things were the more alone he was with himself, the more things he had to deal with in his head. Ugh enough Just as Squall was about to really start reading Irvine ran into the the room, slamming the door behind.

"Irvy " A squealy voice from outside the door called after him.

Squall stood up and stared daggers at Irvine "Ir---? "

'"Shhhh " Irvine snapped, clamping his hand over Squall's mouth. "Don't say anything…just wait for a minute"

'Irvine?" the voice outside the door called. Then there were high heeled footsteps clogging away after that, and Irvine sighed deeply and took his hand off of Squall's mouth. Which was rewarded with being twisted behind his back and wrenched.

'Ow ow ow ow ow"

'Do that again, and I'll bite your hand off." Squall snarled dropping Irvine's arm. He sat back down at his desk, and Irvine rubbed his wrist and watched Squall.

He turned to leave but stopped in his tracks. He smiled slowly, ever since he was reacquainted with Squall, Irvine had been somewhat fascinated with him. Cold as ice from the surface, but an intense heat bubbling just below that surface. All he had to do was melt the ice a bit..and…well, of course Irvine was attracted to Squall. He'd had to be dead not to notice that Squall was stunning, and easily out shined all of the men at the garden and most of the women. And Irvine was not gender specific, limit yourself to one gender and you miss out on a whole 'nother world of passion, that was his philosophy.

"Irvine? Irvine "

"Hmm?" Irvine said dreamily, he was heading for super Squall sex fantasy #132. The World better be grateful, it had been hard for him to keep his distance from Squall…but now the world was safe from sorceresses and Squall could be his…if he handled this right…somehow.

"Get out." Squall replied. Irvine steadied his gaze on him, and grinned.

"Squall" Irvine said slowly, walking up to Squall's desk and sliding into the seat across from him. Squall glared. "You know when you look at me like that…"

"It means I want you to leave my office. Now." Squall was still glaring at Irvine with his mouth clamped into a straight line. Irvine grinned wider.

"Hmmm?" Irvine replied, letting his easy grin stay on his face. Then he noticed he had won: Squall swallowed, blinked once and let his eyes flutter down towards the pile of documents before him.

"What do you want, Irvine." Squall said more calmly, but it was still short. "If it's just to press my buttons--"

"Oh, I want to press your buttons...just not the way you think." Irvine said, leaning over Squall's desk, letting a fair amount of his chest revealed by his half opened button up shirt.

Squall tried not to flinch, but it was clear that comment had unsteadied him. Irvine's eyes twinkled, and Squall was positive he was being played, but even so he couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over Irvine's bared chest. This didn't slip by Irvine. But Irvine pretended he didn't notice.

"Squall..." Irvine breathed, noticing Squall's icy glare softening further.

Okay, how to go about this? Usually he'd just lunge over the desk and claim those lips as his, but Squall had to be handled differently. "I think the real question is, what do you want?" Irvine said.

He rose to his feet and came around the desk. Squall watched Irvine closely, but Irvine stopped in front of him. Squall wasn't dense, he knew Irvine was challenging him...but was he playing a game...or was he serious? Squall jumped to his feet and grabbed Irvine's shoulders and slammed him against the wall. At that moment, Irvine wanted Squall more than he ever thought possible. Squall was staring at him, most of his hair in his face now, but somehow Irvine felt there was want in his eyes as well. Irvine let his right hand slip down to Squall's leather clad hips.

"What're you playing at Irvine?" Squall said, but Irvine smiled softly.

"Ain't no game, Squally"

It broke, Squally suddenly didn't care if Irvine was playing him. He grabbed the back of his head and brought it down to meet their lips in a feverish kiss. The passion in Squall's kiss was so surprising to Irvine he was glad he had the wall at is back so he would fall backwards. But it was pure bliss, Squall's lips pressed against his, the head of his body radiating against his own. Irvine enfolded his arms around Squall's body, even as Squall was still in charge pinning Irvine against the wall.

Squall pulled away for a brief moment, his breath hot and heavy on Irvine's neck. Irvine opened his eyes slowly, only to see Squall still in front of him breathing hard. His eyes clouded and filled with something Irvine knew very well: lust. Irvine tried to hold back, but he brought a hand to Squall's face and ran his thumb along Squall's moistened bottom lip. Irvine could barely believe it when Squall's tongue flicked out to lick his thumb. Irvine grabbed Squall and began kissing him hard.

Gods, he's hot, Irvine thought as Squall's soft mouth opened allowing Irvine to plunge his tongue inside. How long had Squall thought of doing this with him, Irvine found himself wondering as he let his hands wander down to grope the perfectness that was Squall's ass. And Squall's reaction was only to slide his leg between Irvine's legs. Irvine's obvious arousal was now becoming painful as it strained against the worn denim of the cowboy's jeans. But still, the taste and feel of Squall was so intoxicating he could bear it.

However, Squall seemed to have other plans, he broke the kiss again with Irvine who let out a slight whimper of protest. Squall ran his hand down the front of Irvine jeans, and stopped at Irvine's erection.

"Don't you think we should take care of this?" Squall asked, more hair falling into his flushed face as he squeezed Irvine's crotch lightly. Irvine's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Who are you and what have you done with Squall?" Irvine mumbled in a lust filled haze as he rubbed Squall's ass, which he continued to clutch.

Squall laughed, but he'd be the first to admit he wasn't acting like his usual self. For once he had given into the desire that had been building inside of him for a long time now. Desire he would never even entertain giving into. But then again today was the first time Irvine had actually outwardly shown any interest in him. During their first mission together, it was almost as if Irvine was avoiding him, not that Squall really had time to ponder the thought. Though it was hard to miss Irvine trying to get into the pants of nearly every female he came into contact with. Including Rinoa.

It was pretty well known in Balamb that Rinoa has left Squall. The gossip know had died down, but it used to be hard for Squall to go anywhere in the garden without hearing cadet whispering about it. And some of the claims were pretty outlandish. Like, Squall's unquenchable bloodlust had won out over his love for Rinoa. When really it had been the most mundane of reasons: she wanted a serious commitment from Squall, she wanted to be number one in his life, something he wasn't prepared to do. He was only 17 for one, and he had a full plate as it was. Rinoa's solution was to spend some time apart. Of course a few weeks into the trial separation Rinoa had found someone who was willing to put her first and relayed this to Squall in an e-mail. Squall said he was happy for her, which only made Rinoa angry and convinced her that he never really loved her. Which wasn't true, Squall did and still does love Rinoa, he would give his life defending her, however, he knew once she had left that he had never loved her as much and in the way she loved him.

But it's not like once she confessed her love for someone else had Squall been immediately attracted to Irvine. That had been happening long before Rinoa left him, no matter how badly he wanted to deny that. It hadn't even occurred to Squall that Irvine had been attracted to men, not until he overheard two giggling female cadets squealing over some "show" Irvine and a male cadet had put on in some club. Then came the day when Squall has passed Irvine's room sand a male cadet seemingly stumbled out of the room shirtless and buckling his belt, turning beet red when he saw Squall and mumbled "commander" as he walked past him.

Irvine was a womanizer, this was something everyone knew...but could he be called a "manizer" as well? Squall had caught Irvine shooting him suggestive glances across the cafeteria a few times, but he only thought he was trying to get a rise out of him. Today too, as he sat across from him, grinning...but somehow he detected something serious in his eyes that made him want to believe that just maybe he wasn't playing. Plus he was very much trying to seduce him, which Squall admitted had made him somewhat happy and wary at the same time. He resisted as long as he possibly could, but his own desire was surprisingly strong and kissing Irvine was as much a relief as it was an indulgence.

Squall thought about all of this as he whispered into Irvine's ears. "Leave now, wait for ten minutes around corner of my rooms and then knock only once. Make sure you aren't seen...if this gets out to anyone I will make sure you and Lionheart have a personal meeting." Squall steadied his gaze on Irvine. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Irvine replied. The important part was that he had just been invited to Squall's quarters. If it was possible, he thought he got even harder at the thought


End file.
